


On The House

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BBW, Casual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Health Code Violations, PWP, Pie, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from anon - Series 1 or 2 Dean meets a waitress whilst on a case, Sam goes off to do some research, Dean seduces the waitress and he fucks her in the kitchen of the diner. She's bent over the counter and ends up squashing a cherry pie against her cleavage as hes fucking her from behind. He pulls out and turns her over, licking off the cherry pie from her front as he fucks her roughly as she's sat on the counter top. OFC is BBW, just referred to as her/she and not Y/N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The House

 

Sam sighed in exasperation as Dean’s eyes wandered again and the younger Winchester realised he wasn’t paying attention to a single word he was saying. As the sound reached Dean’s ears, he turned, raising his eyebrows in a gesture of attention.

‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘Forget it. You’re too busy eye fucking the waitress.’ Sam grumbled, pushing his half-eaten omelette away. ‘I’m going to head back to the motel, and see if I can find a case.’

Dean grinned. ‘Whatever you say, Sammy. I’m gonna order some of that delicious pie.’ He nodded, holding his hand up to the waitress that had been serving them all night. She winked, waved back, and Dean rubbed his hands together in glee. ‘Don’t wait up, little brother.’

‘Sometimes, you are disgusting, you know that?’

‘It’s just pie, Sam.’

Sam stood up, grabbing his bag. ‘With you, it’s never just pie. See you later, Dean.’ He shook his head as he left, the waitress brushing past him towards the table where his brother remained. As she approached, Dean leered at her bare legs beneath the red apron she wore.

‘Eyes are up here, sugar.’ She smiled sweetly, pulling out her pad and pen. ‘What can I getcha?’

‘Pie.’ Dean ordered, grinning widely. ‘Cherry.’

The waitress’ eyes sparkled. ‘Good choice. Just baked a fresh one this morning. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.’ She picked up the dirty plates on the table and turned, and Dean’s eyes immediately went to her rounded ass. She was wearing a short demin skirt underneath the apron, and Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips. Not his usual type, but something about her got his blood pumping like nobody’s business.

When she returned to the table, she’d pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and Dean’s thoughts went straight to wondering what noises she’d make if he had her pressed against the seat, his mouth trailing kisses along that sweet expanse of skin she was showing off to him. As she placed the plate of pie in front of him, he realised he was hard as a rock, and it didn’t help that her bending over gave him a perfect view of her full cleavage.

‘On the house, honey,’ she whispered, sliding his cheque across to him. ‘I break in fifteen.’

Fuck, she sounded so confident. His cock twitched and he shifted, smiling at her as he nodded. ‘Sounds good to me, sweetheart.’ She winked and turned away, her ass swaying this time as Dean watched. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he speared his fork into the pie and took a mouthful. The sweet tangy taste rushed over his tongue, and he briefly contemplated if her pussy would taste as sweet.

The fifteen minutes dashed by, and the diner was mostly empty except for a little old lady at the far end, who had two hearing aids in. The chef hung up his apron, digging his smokes out of his pocket as he walked out the front to smoke, and the waitress appeared again, giving Dean a coy smile as she approached, picking up the empty plate from in front of him.

‘Was it good?’

Dean nodded, a filthy smirk covering his face. ‘It’s about to get better.’ He stood up, glancing around briefly to make sure no one was watching, and as he looked back to the waitress, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him backwards.

‘It’s Wednesday. Phil will be out front for at least thirty minutes.’ She grinned, tugging him towards the kitchen. ‘How big a tip you gonna give me, baby?’

‘See, I’m hoping you don’t do this with all the good looking guys like me.’ Dean grunted, following her through the swinging kitchen door, his hands finding her plush hips quickly.

She simply smiled, flicking the buttons of his shirt undone as he pulled at her apron. It fell the floor, and she bit her lip before answering him. ‘We don’t exactly get many good looking guys in here. And I wasn’t expecting you to be up for this.’

Dean chuckled, kicking her apron across the kitchen floor as he kept backing her up towards the counter, his fingers now working to undo her blouse. ‘Sweetheart, when a girl like you has moves like that - shit, I’ve been watching your ass sway all night. Fucking hot little piece like you?’ He ground his hips into hers as she whimpered at the feel of his hardness through his pants. ‘Been hard as steel.’

The waitress looked down, obviously considering covering herself until Dean took charge, his hands pulling her blouse to the side before he cupped her copious breasts, rolling his fingers around her soft flesh.

‘Beautiful tits,’ he groaned, bending to bury his face in them. He licked and sucked at her tender skin, and she whined loudly for him, arching her denim covered pussy up into his lap. ‘Taste fucking amazing.’ He pushed her shirt all the way off, before unhooking her bra and dragging that down. Her nipples stiffened in the air conditioned kitchen, and Dean grinned, wasting no time in covering one with his mouth, using his tongue to make them harder still.

‘What’s….’ She tried to speak, only to feel him suck harder at her breast, giving a broken whine. ‘What’s your name?’

He looked up, breaking away with a chuckle. ‘Dean.’ He didn’t ask for hers - he didn’t need to know it, and she didn’t offer it. Standing straight, he contemplated her skirt, sliding his hand up her thigh to find her without panties, much to his perverted delight. Raising an eyebrow at her, she blushed a little.

‘I was eager.’

‘I’ll bet.’ He grinned. ‘Turn around.’

She did as she was told, spreading her thick thighs for him. Dean licked his fingers, before pushing them between her legs, finding her already soaked and ready for him. Without pausing, he thrust two digits into her welcoming heat, making her squeal in shock as he curled and pumped, twisting the fingers inside her. She was tight, but not so much that he thought his cock would hurt her, and she was already moaning loudly.

‘What do you want?’ He asked her, and she moaned again, thrusting her ass back towards him. He wanted to bite her asscheek, the soft plump derriere teasing him as he kept working his fingers. God, he was definitely coming back for breakfast tomorrow if Sam didn’t throw a bitchfit. ‘What do you want, sweetheart?’

‘Your cock -’ She gasped, hearing him lower his zipper with his other hand.

‘Where?’

‘In - fuck - in my pussy. Please, Dean.’

God, the way she said his name was like a line in a porno, and Dean groaned as he stroked his own cock, dragging his fingers from her soaked cunt and using his hand to push her skirt up to her hips, exposing her ass to his view. If he’d had more time, he’d have loved to see how many times he could make her come on his fingers, maybe his mouth, but knowing his luck, the chef would walk back in any moment.

‘You ready for me, darlin’?’

She nodded, arching her back, her belly pressed against the counter as he lined himself up and pushed his cock into her slick channel, both of them groaning in tandem as he split her open. Her fingers clung to the metallic surface and his fingers dug into her fleshy hips as he kept pushing into her until his pelvis was flush with her ass.

Her cries started quietly as he pulled back out and thrust back in, the sound of their bodies joining almost echoing in the diner kitchen. Her pussy fluttered around him, bare on his cock, and his hips stuttered as he realised he’d rushed straight in with his downstairs brain, not thinking about protection.

‘Shit, sweetheart,’ he pulled out, the tip of his cock remaining just inside her cunt, and she mewled in need, pushing back against his hold. ‘Stop, wait, have you...shit, I should be using something.’

Her eyes widened and her back went straight. She pulled one hand off the counter, leaving a steamy handprint that disappeared quickly, reaching around to her bunched up skirt. From the back pocket, she pulled out a condom, and Dean snatched it up, tearing into it, desperate to be back inside her.

No sooner than his cock was covered, he rammed back into her, making her screech in pleasure and fall forward onto the counter. She looked down, suddenly noticing that she’d left the rest of the cherry pie on the worktop, and she was millimetres away from crushing her breasts into it.

Dean didn’t seem to notice as he rolled his hips again and again, still relishing the warm of her pussy, despite the barrier now between them. He preferred a bare cunt, what man didn’t, but safety had to take priority or some shit.

Reaching up, he splayed one hand over her back as he continued to thrust into her wet passage, enjoying the little whimpers and moans she made. The moment took hold, and he pushed her further down, hearing a soft squelch as her breasts pressed into the counter...and the warm cherry pie.

She cried out at the strange feeling of the pastry and cherry filling clinging to her skin, but Dean kept on, not realising for a few moments what had happened until the second he reached around to fondle her breasts. They were sticky with cherry jam and fruit, and he frowned, pulling her up and grinning wildly as he saw what had happened.

‘I don’t usually combine my two favourite things…’ He groaned, withdrawing from her body as he turned her around, to see the mess he’d made. ‘But this...fuck, you’re like a dream come true. Pussy and pie.’ He grinned, sliding his hands underneath her ass to hoist her up onto the counter. He took hold of his cock, guiding himself back into her body.

Her cry was probably loud enough for the deaf lady to hear, but Dean didn’t particularly care. They were probably violating half a dozen health codes, but as he bent his head to lick the tasty cherry filling from her bouncing breasts, it seemed to be the least important thing in the world.

‘Dean, fuck, I’m gonna…’ The waitress gasped, her nipple trapped in Dean’s mouth as he looked up at her with brilliant green eyes, plump lips wrapped around her breast. ‘I’m gonna come…’ She trailed off into repeated whimpers and moans, one hand on his shoulder, the other gripping his hair gently as he kept licking and sucking at her chest, cleaning up every inch of pie that she’d made. It tasted a million times better off of her succulent body, and he groaned as he felt his cock fill and swell.

Her orgasm slammed into her and her pussy clamped down on him, almost to the point that it made him growl in surprise, but he was too busy being dragged headfirst into his own climax. His cock kept moving, kept pounding into her lush body, until his balls were aching and spent, and he felt his body go lax.

For a few short moments, he left his head to rest on her stick chest, before he felt her giggling a little.

‘It’s a good thing only you ordered the pie, I guess.’ She arched her back, and Dean stood straight, unaware of the smear of cherry down his cheek. The waitress grinned, reaching up to wipe it away with her thumb. ‘That was pretty amazing.’

‘I’m glad I could be of service.’ He grinned, pulling away. He snagged a few napkins from a nearby dispenser to clean up, stuffing the wadded up tissue as deep into the nearest bin as he could. The waitress replaced her bra and blouse, pulling her skirt down, just as Dean handed her the apron he’d kicked away. ‘And thank you for the awesome pie.’

‘The slice I gave you, or…’ She let the sentence hang, just as Dean pressed up against her and kissed her, his lips still tasting of cherry. ‘Okay, that one. Gotcha.’ She smiled, and Dean winked, just as the bell above the diner door rang through to them. ‘Fuck, Phil’s back.’ Dean grinned, reaching out and knocking the remainder of the pie onto the floor, before he stepped away.

‘What’s going on in here?’ The big chef asked as he stepped in, finding you bent down, picking up the pie as Dean handed you napkins.

‘Heard a commotion, sir,’ Dean started. ‘Was just checking she wasn’t hurt.’

‘Dropped the pie, Phil. I’m sorry.’ The waitress looked as apologetic as possible.

Phil narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head. ‘No bother. Just clean it up. No one orders your pies anyway, don’t know why you bother.’

Dean chuckled. ‘I don’t know, sir, her pie is freakin’ awesome.’

The chef seemed to consider this. ‘Huh. Maybe we’ll put a few more on display out front.’ The waitress blushed red as Dean grinned and backed out the door. ‘Bit more advertising for them, and we could make a few extra bucks here and there. Sounds good, right?’

‘S-sounds good, Phil.’ The waitress agreed, watching as Dean moved from the kitchen door across to the diner entrance. He turned at the last second, blowing her a kiss as he removed himself, and she sighed heavily, a blush on her cheeks.

‘What’s up with you?’ Phil asked, and she blinked in surprise, looking at her boss for a second, before smiling sweetly, acutely aware of her own come drying on her thighs.

‘Nothing. Nothing at all.’


End file.
